


The First Present

by aestheticflower



Series: New Beginnings [1]
Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Daniel Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom, dan and phil, youtube - Fandom
Genre: ...only slightly, Anal, BDSM, Bondage, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Smut, Swearing, bj, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticflower/pseuds/aestheticflower
Summary: Dan and Phil have moved into their new apartment and since they have been so busy they haven't had time to do much, also Dan's birthday is coming up, will Phil have a surprise for him before the big day?





	The First Present

**Author's Note:**

> Just to say this is my first ever fanfiction that I have written!! Hope you all enjoy it!! (Hint I personally think I did chapter 2 better! So if you want to skip there you can!)

Dan and Phil had finally settled down into their new apartment, this was after constant days of unpacking and deciding where things go. Dan had already found his new sofa crease and was now scrolling through tumblr. He had other ideas of what he and Phil could be doing but thinking Phil was tired he didn’t make any advances.

  
Phil came into the room and sat next to Dan, he looked at the laptop and nestled his head on Dan’s shoulder. Dan wasn’t really used to this behaviour especially from Phil, who was usually straight to the point.

  
There had been some silence for a while before Dan finally broke the silence. ‘Are you ok?’

  
‘Yeah,’ replied Phil, who moved a little closer to Dan.

  
‘You sure? Do you want to talk about it?’

  
‘No don’t worry I’m fine.’ Phil moved his head up and kissed Dan on the jaw line. Dan looked in surprise at Phil and bit his lip.

  
‘But aren’t you tired?’

  
‘No not really.’

  
Dan shut this laptop and turned to face Phil, who smiled and kissed Dan full on the lips. Dan went to touch Phil’s leg and slowly slid his hand up his trousers, he immediately knew that Phil was hard. “Wow that was quick…or maybe he had been wanting this more than I have,” Dan thought. Soon after their lips parted but Phil interrupted the kiss as he pulled away. ‘What was that for?’ asked Dan who had just opened his eyes.

  
‘Let’s go to you my room,’ Phil said, holding Dan’s hand and tugging on it slightly.

  
Dan smiled and replied with a nod as he bit his lip, he felt the warmth of his partners hand and squeezed back a little.

  
Phil led him to his room and opened the door for Dan who went in first.

  
‘Oh my God,’ replied Dan with that adorable chuckle, ‘this is amazing!’ Phil room was lit with candles, only a few scented as not to cause someone to be repulsed by the smell. The whole room was filled with the light sent of dark amber and ginger lily. Phil remembers this as Dan would not stop going on about this candle and it always turned Dan on.

  
‘I wanted this to be an early birthday present. As we’ve both been really stressed and haven’t had much time to ourselves recently.’

  
“Oh fuck,” Dan thought, “he’s so adorable.” He wrapped his arms around Phil and kissed him again, this time deeper. Phil’s lips parted instantly and felt his tongue enter his mouth, it wasn’t an aggressive kiss just warm, just like Phil.

  
Phil knew Dan was definitely in the mood now. They both moved closer to the bed and sat down. Dan already had his hand on Phil’s thigh and was moving his hand up towards his belt. He brushed against his hard spot, that was already quite hot and Phil let out a quiet moan.

  
‘Wow, you really are sensitive down there.’

 

‘Shut up,’ said Phil, a little embarrassed. ‘It’s because we haven’t done it in ages.’

  
‘Then maybe we’d better get going,’ said Dan, undoing Phil’s belt.

  
Phil stood up and flung his trousers on the side, he bent over and kissed Dan again, this time only a soft one. He reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head and also took of Dan’s grazing his nipples on purpose. He bit his lip, ‘Phil you really are-.’ He got caught off guard as he had not realised but Phil had already undone his trousers and had his hand on his cock. Phil slowly stroked the hardening member with his thumb.

  
‘You were saying,’ smirked Phil.’

  
‘Oh fuck,' moaned Dan.

  
Phil took of Dan’s trousers and bent down on the floor and moved him so he was between his thighs. Placing his hands on either side of Dan’s hips he tugged on his boxers pulling them down and watching his partners cock bounce as it became free. Once the remaining clothing was on the floor, he placed one hand at the base of the member and began to slowly move his hand up and down.

  
‘Shit Phil,’ breathed Dan.

  
He began to fasten the pace and then took him in his mouth, taking him little by little at first then all the way and swirled his tongue on the tip as he went back up. He went down again and could immediately taste the precum.

  
‘Wasn’t expecting that so soon, this shows that you haven’t been doing anything either.’

  
‘Shut up,’ replied Dan. ‘Just keep going.’

  
Phil massaged Dan’s balls, a sweet spot that always got him going and took him in his mouth again.

  
‘Ah,’ breathed Dan, who now had his hand on the older one’s head, following his bobbing, as soon as he felt like he was going to cum he slammed his hand down, Phil caught his teeth on his cock and immediately Dan came into the others mouth. Being the gentleman that Phil was he swallowed it all.

  
The younger one lay a mess on the bed and breathed heavily.

  
‘You’re still not done yet Daniel, look it’s still hard.’

  
He pushed himself up by his elbows and looked at Phil. ‘I could say the same thing about you too.’

  
‘This is about you Dan, you don’t have to do anything for me,’ he reached for his cock again but Dan took hold of both of his arms and pulled him on the bed.  


  
‘But I want to do this,’ he replied sucking on Phil’s neck and biting it hard, making sure to leave a mark for the morning.

  
‘Ah Dan stop.’ Phil didn’t know what to do, he was planning to make a video tomorrow and couldn’t now as he would have a hickey on his neck. He raised his hand to touch Dan’s neck, a kind of G spot for him but the younger one was too smart for this and held both of Phil’s hand about his head.

  
‘I think I might have to punish you,’ Dan smirked, making another hickey on the other side of his neck and then moved down his torso to Phil’s nipples, moving his tongue around the bump.

  
‘Ah,’ replied Phil to Dan’s actions, his body jolted upwards and he also produced precum quickly.

  
The younger one got off the bed and went to Phil’s trousers and took the belt. ‘I believe this will teach you a lesson,’ he said wrapping it about the older ones hands, so it was easier to hold him back.

  
Dan slipped off Phil’s underwear and lined himself up with his entrance. In one quick movement he thrusted himself into the older one.

  
Phil groaned loudly, he could feel the hot member inside of him, it was not all the way in but Phil still felt a little sting of pain. Luckily, he had prepared himself earlier but even that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

  
‘Don’t worry,’ said Dan, ‘I’m going to go slowly for a bit.’ He proceeded to thrust at a steady pace into the older one and when Phil through the moans looked like he was finding it more comfortable, thrust harder into him, so he was all the way in.

  
‘AH!’ cried Phil and tried to move his arms to cover his face, but was held still by the one over him. They held eye contact as the slightly taller one pounded into him forcefully. After a short period of time he found Phil’s spot that always made him cry out in pleasure.

  
Dan thrust into him again and this time found Phil’s spot that always made him cry out in pleasure.

  
The slapping of skin became louder and faster and so did both of their moans.

  
‘Fuck Ph-Phil. I th-think I’m going to cum.’ He pulled the other ones arm up and lifted him so he was on top of him. ‘Bounce for me,' he ordered.

  
Phil did as he said and moved faster with each movement, his arms were around the others neck and he grabbed on to his hair pulling his head backwards so to kiss him again. 

  
The kiss was rough and they both wanted to win in the battle of their tongues but Dan came out the victor. They pulled apart and could feel each other's warmth and their breath on their skin as they knew they were both getting close. 

  
This time Dan moved as hard as he could into Phil who only held onto his hair more. The younger one bent his head down and sucked on his nipples, turning Phil into a right mess. The smell of sweat became more prevalent in the air (but the candle fragrance still managed to cover it up) and so did the sound of skin slapping together.

  
Phil came first, his cum shooting upwards and covering both of their chests, and soon after Dan who rid out his orgasm, leaking his cum over the bed as there was so much of it and pulled out as Phil was still heavily breathing over his shoulder.

  
Dan untied Phil hand and they both laid down together. ‘You said that this was an early birthday present,’ said Dan. ‘Is this the only thing I am getting?’

  
‘Well, you’ll just have to wait and see,’ smirked Phil.


End file.
